A special friend
by Abby254
Summary: A short story on how Cherry met Violet.


On the planet Mobius, at the Prower's house, Cream was in the kitchen cooking something for lunch while Tails was fixing a playpen up. "I'm so excited to see them again, Tails!" Cream exclaimed in joy.

She was wearing a white T-shirt and khaki shorts.

Tails chuckles as he finished the playpen. "I know you are, Cream. Seeing Vanilla, Vector, and your little brothers, Argyle and Rector and your baby sister, Cherry." Tails said to her.

He was wearing a blue t-shirt and red shorts.

Cream smiles and nodded to him. "Yes and for Violet to meet my younger brothers and sister. I bet she'll enjoy having them around. Especially, Cherry." Cream said to him.

Tails just realized something about Cherry. "Oh, yeah. Cherry is a year old, isn't she?" Tails asked Cream curiously. She nodded to him in response as she was finishing cooking. "She is, Tails. I hope they can get along with each other." She said with a worried look.

"I'm sure they will, Cream." Tails reassured her. Cream smiles at him and turned the stove off and walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "You're right, Tails. I'm sure everything will go just fine for them." Cream said to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, a green van was pulling up on the wide driveway. The doors opened and revealed Vanilla, Cream, Argyle, Rector and Cherry's mother and Violet's grandmother.

She grabbed a purple diaper bag, her purse and picked up a 1 year old baby rabbit girl up. She pretty much looked like a smaller version of both he mother and big sister. Her brown bangs were a little longer than Violet's and her ears were even a little longer than hers.

She wore a light pink dress, with dark purple skirt, a light pink bow in the middle of her head, white socks and magenta color shoes with Velcro straps. She was suckling on a pink pacifier and she held on to Vanilla one hand and stuff toy bear with the other.

She held one of it's paws and it was hanging over Vanilla's arm.

Vanilla walked over to the driver side of the car as the window was rolling down, revealing Vector, Vanilla's husband, Cream's stepfather, and Argyle, Rector and Cherry's biological dad and Violet's grandfather.

"Are you sure y'all don't want to come in and at least see them before y'all go, Vector?" Vanilla asked her husband with a little bit of a sad look.

"Vanilla, I wish I could, but there's a case for me to solve and Knuckles wants the twins over to play with Lara-Su and Kix." He responded.

"I promise you both will have a great time, Vanie." He reassured her. Vanilla just smile at him and she kissed him on his lips. "Ugh! Gwoss!" Argyle and Rector exclaimed in disgust at the same time.

They were pretty much smaller versions of their dad, Vector. Argyle was the oldest by a minute and he had the same color eyes as Vector and he wore an orange scarf. Rector had the same color eyes as Vanilla and he wore a light blue scarf.

Vector and Vanilla just chuckled as they heard this. Vector looked at his youngest daughter and kissed her nose, which caused the young bunny to giggle. "Be good for your mother and your big sister and her family, Cherry. Kay?" Vector asked her.

Cherry just babbles a little bit and used her other hand and gently tap Vector's snout a few times. "Silly baby." Vector said to her as he kissed her nose and began to pull out of the driveway. "Say 'bye' to daddy and your big brothers, Cherry." Vanilla said to her.

"Ba ba, dada." Cherry said as she tried to wave by doing one of her hands up and down several times slowly. Vector and Vanilla giggles as they saw this and Vector waved at Vanilla. "I'll pick you both up tonight, honey." Vector said to her as he successfully got out of the driveway.

"Alright, you boys be careful and have fun and mind Knuckles!" Vanilla shouted to her two boys. "They will, sweetie!" Vector shouted to her. "Bye, mwommy! Bye, Chwerrwy!" Argyle and Rector said to them as they waved and Vector drove off.

"Bye, boys! Have fun!" Vanilla exclaimed as she was waving at them and before she knew it, they were out of sight. Then, she looked at Cherry and kissed her forehead and Cherry just giggles. "Mama." She said to Vanilla and put her hand on Vanilla's nose.

Vanilla giggles at this. "Now, let's go see your big sister, Cream and her family, Cherry." Vanilla said to her and she walks up to the Prower's front door and rang the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to answer it.

* * *

"I'm coming." Cream said as was wiping her hands with a dry clean towel and looked through the peep hole and smiles as she opened the door and to her surprise, she only saw her mother and baby sister.

"Hi, mom. Where's Vector and the twins?" Cream asked Vanilla curiously. "Well, Vector got called at work and was told to meet the rest of the Chaotix team to look at case for them and Knuckles' kids want Argyle and Rector to go over and play with them." Vanilla responded.

"Oh. That's fine. I'm sure they'll see us when they pick y'all up tonight." Cream said to her as she closed the door. "So, where's Tails and Violet, Cream?" Vanilla asked curiously.

"Well, Violet is still taking her nap and Tails is just finishing up the playpen for Violet and Cherry to play in together." Cream responded to her. "Oh. Well, I'm sure Cherry will enjoy playing with her niece. Won't you sweetheart?" Vanilla asked Cherry.

But Cherry was too busy looking for something to hear her mother. "Oh. What you looking for, Cherry?" Vanilla asked her curiously. Cherry looked at her mother with a worried look. "Babay?" Cherry asked with a worried voice.

Cream gave Vanilla a confused look. But for Vanilla, she knew exactly what Cherry was talking about. "Violet is a sleep, dear. You'll play with her once she wakes up." Vanilla reassure her.

Cherry gave her a unsure face and surprisingly, she felt someone picking her up. She saw Tails and gave him a curious look. "Hey there, Cherry Pie. How you doing huh? You remember me, don't you?" Tails asked the confused baby bunny.

Cream and Vanilla giggles as they saw this. "She's still a baby, Tails. So, she probably won't remember you, sweetie." Cream reminded him about it. "Yeah." Tails said with a sad sigh. Cherry saw how sad he was and gave him a worried look.

"Ails otay?" Cherry asked him curiously as she grabbed his nose, like his daughter, Violet does once in awhile. "Heh. I'm fine, kid. No worries about me." He said to her.

"So, Mom. Would you like to sit in the dinning room and have some tea and piece of strawberry cake? I made them myself." Cream asked her mother as they walked in the dinning room. "Yes, dear. That would be wonderful." Vanilla responded with her gentle smile.

"Hey. I what some, too." Tails said as he put Cherry in the playpen and followed his wife and mother in-law to the dinning room. Vanilla sat at the table and saw Tails walk in the kitchen as well and she noticed that he wasn't holding Cherry anymore.

Cream noticed as well. "Where's Cherritha, Miles?" Cream asked her husband with a worried tone as she was calling Tails by his real name. Tails ears perked at Cream's question. "Oh. I put her in the new secure playpen with all of Violet's baby toys, too." He responded.

"Are you sure it's secure enough, Tails dear? Cherry will find a way to get out." Vanilla said to him. "Yeah. It'll be fine, Vanilla. I promise." Tails reassure her. "Okay, Tails." Vanilla said with her smile.

* * *

While they were talking in the dinning room, Cherry was stacking some blocks and giggles. Then, her ears perked to a cooing noise from up stairs and she looked in the direction curiously.

She crawled to the gate of the playpen and stood up and looked up the stairs and looked at her mom, Cream and Tails. Then, she looked back upstairs and had an idea as she began to climb out of the playpen slowly and carefully.

Once she was on the floor, she toddled over to the stairs and began to use her ears and flew up the stairs. Once she landed back on the floor, she saw a hallway that have several rooms, which each door was closed except for one.

Cherry heard the noise coming from the room that has the door open and toddled over to it. She saw that it look like her nursery room back home. Her ears perked to the sound again and she saw a crib and something inside of it.

She toddled over to it and grab the bars of the crib and saw something that amazed her. Inside the crib, was a 6 month old baby bunny who looked just like her, except her bags weren't brown, it was the same color as her fur and she had more of a lighter color fur than Tails' fur.

The baby was making very cute noises, but was getting a little upset about something. She kicked the quilt off of her, revealing that she was wearing a pink footie onsie. Cherry just kept looking at the baby with amazement and didn't make any noise either.

The baby opened her eyes, which they were brown like Cherry's eyes. She looked over at Cherry and gave her a curious look and was reaching her hand out to her and babbles. Cherry smiles widely and stook her hand through the bars and gently grabbed the baby's hand.

Cherry realized that this baby was her big sister's daughter, Violet. "Babay Vwiolet." Cherry said to her and that caused Violet to giggle and babbles again. She stood up in her crib and grabbed the edge of it and looked down at Cherry, who backed up and look up at her.

Cherry giggles as she was looking at Violet.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Vanilla was finishing up her tea and put it back on the plate, gently. Then, she noticed that it was quiet, a bit too quiet. She got up and walked over to the living room.

Cream noticed her mother was leaving the dining room and gave Tails a curious look. Tails saw this too and looked at his wife. "Where's Vanilla going?" Tails asked Cream. Cream shrugged in response. "I don't know, Tail-!"

"Oh, my goodness!" Vanilla exclaimed from the living room in shock. Cream and Tails gasped as they heard Vanilla and they put their stuff down and ran to the living room and saw why Vanilla was a so shock and they gasped as well.

They saw that Cherry was no longer in the playpen. "Where did Cherry go?!" Vanilla asked them in a worried voice. "Well... We're... Not sure, Vanilla. She was in the playpen when I came into the dining room with y'all." Tails explained to her.

"Mom? Does Cherry know how to fly yet?" Cream asked her mother curiously. "Yes, Cream. She started flying when she was only a few months old and she knows how to walk, too." Vanilla responded to her.

While the 2 women were talking, Tails' ears were twitching from hearing a few noises and he saw that it was coming from upstairs. He ran up the stairs and saw that the noise was coming from Violet's nursery room.

Cream and Vanilla joined Tails a minute after he came up the stairs and he put his finger to his lips to make sure they stay quiet. They both nodded and they slowly walked to the nursery room and they peeked inside the room.

They saw Cherry standing by the crib and shaking a rattle to Violet, who was still standing up in the crib and was reaching for the rattle and babbles. Tails, Cream and Vanilla were watching this from the door with smiles on their faces.

"So, that's why she left the playpen. She heard Violet awake and wanted to play with her." Tails whispers to the rabbit women and they nodded in response. "We should take back to the playpen in the living room, mom." Cream said to Vanilla.

"Yes, dear. We should." Vanilla agreed to her and they both walked in the room and both the babies saw their moms and were reaching out to them. "Mama!" Cherry exclaimed as she was reaching out to Vanilla.

Vanilla giggles and picked Cherry up and held her in her arms. Cream picked Violet up and held her in her arms as Tails walks in the room. "We should take them now-! Ugh! Whoa! What's that smell?!" Tails exclaimed as he held his nose.

Cream and Vanilla smelled it too and realized how strong the smell was and realized that it didn't come from one, but BOTH their daughters. "Woo. I think they need their diapers changed, huh mom?" Cream asked Vanilla as she giggles a little bit.

"Yep! They sure do!" Vanilla said as she giggles as well.

* * *

10 minutes later, Cherry was in the playpen with her niece, Violet. Cherry was playing with her stuff bear toy while Violet was crawling around and babbling.

Cream and Tails was sitting on their couch while Vanilla was sitting on their recliner and was knitting some baby outfits for Violet to wear.

They were talking about their children and their friends. While they were talking, Violet was still crawling, but she accidentally stepped on her ear with her hand and tripped and fell on her belly.

She sat up on her hands and knees and sat on her bottom. Then, her eyes began to water while her lips were quivering several times and she began to let out a big wail. This got Cherry and they grown-ups attention.

"Oh, Violet." Cream said as she got up, but Vanilla put her hand up towards Cream from the recliner, making her stop. "Wait, Cream." Vanilla said to her. "But, mom. Violet is crying." Cream told her over Violet's crying. "I know, dear. But, just wait." Vanilla said to her.

"Why, Vanilla? Wait for what?" Tails asked her curiously as he was still sitting on the couch. "Just watch Cherry, dears." Vanilla responded to them as she was watching Cherry and Violet.

Cherry was looking at Violet and tilt her head a little in curiosity on why Violet was crying. She looked around for something to help her stop crying. She saw her toy bear and looked at Violet and back at the bear again and smiled at this.

She crawled over to Violet and sat next to her and gently tap her shoulder with one hand as the other was behind her back. Violet stopped her crying and looked at Cherry as she sniffles.

Tails and Cream were watching carefully to what Cherry was planning on doing while Vanilla just smiled. Cherry smiles at Violet and pulled something out from behind her back and showed Violet her toy bear.

Violet just looked at the bear and back to Cherry. Cherry just smiled and nodded to Violet a little bit as she gave her the bear. Violet looked at it for a minute and hugged it gently with a smile on her face now.

Cherry just smiled at her and was surprised by Violet hugging her. But, Cherry smiles widely and hugged back in response and giggles. Vanilla smiles warmly at her youngest daughter's generosity and looked at Cream and Tails and giggles at their surprise expressions.

"I don't believe it. How did Cherry get Violet to calm down so quickly?!" Tails asked with a baffled expression on his face. "Cherry will do anything to make others feel better. I saw her doing that a few weeks ago when we were at the park." Vanilla explained to them.

Cream smiled warmly at her baby sister. "That's very sweet of her to do that for Violet, mom." Cream said to Vanilla. "I know, sweetie," Vanilla said to Cream as she looked at Cherry and Violet, as they were still hugging, "I know."

* * *

Later on that evening, some how, Cherry was able to bottle feed Violet. She was sitting in the baby rocker and Cherry fed her her bottle of milk that Cream made for her, since Cherry already had her dinner.

Cream was sitting on the chair close to the playpen and watched with amazement. After Violet was done with her bottle, Cream unbuckled her and put her over her shoulder and gently pat her back. After a minute, Violet's cheeks puffed and she let out a big burp.

Cream and Cherry giggles at this. Then, she put her back in the playpen and removed the rocker so they have enough space to play around. Violet and Cherry crawled around and chased each other and giggles while Cream watches with amusement.

Then, Vanilla and Tails walked in and saw this. "Well, they're 2 beans in pod, aren't they?" Tails asked with a gentle smile. "They most certainly are, Tails." Vanilla responded to him as she watch her youngest daughter play with her granddaughter.

Then, they heard knocking on the door and Tails went to get it. Once he opened the door, he saw Vector with Argyle and Rector. "Hey, Vector, Argyle, Rector. Nice to see y'all again." Tails greeted them. Vector smiled as he and the twins walked in the house.

"Hiya, Tails. Where's my wife, my daughters and my granddaughter at?" Vector asked Tails curiously. "They're in the living room, Vector." Tails responded to him as he walked into the living room with Vector, Argyle and Rector following him.

Once they walked in the living room, they saw Vanilla and Cream sitting on the couch and holding their daughters in their laps and they saw the boys. "Hi, honey. How'd it go?" Vanilla asked her husband curiously as the twins ran to their big sister and meet their niece.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" Cherry said to Vector as she was reaching out to him. Vector chuckled and picked her up and rubs his nose to hers gently. "Heya, little fuzzball! Were you behaving for your mom, your big sister and her family?" Vector asked Cherry.

Cherry giggles and nodded a little bit. Vanilla giggles as well. "She was well behaved, sweetie and she even made a new friend." Vanilla explained to him as she was referring to Violet.

Vector smiled as he held Cherry in one arm and used the other to tickle gently under Violet's chin. "Hey, Violet. So good to see you again." Vector said to her and caused the baby rabbit to giggles.

She grabbed his giant fingers with her small hands and began nibbling on them. The adults giggles at this cuteness. "She cwute, Cweam!" Rector said to Cream as he gently rubbed her chubby baby cheeks.

"Thank you, Rector." Cream responded with a smile. "Okay. Well, it's time for us to head back home." Vector said to them. "Aww!" The boys said in response. "Now, now, boys. We'll come back again soon." Vanilla said to Argyle and Rector as she and Cream got up.

"Otay." They said at the same time. "Thank you for everything, mom." Cream said to Vanilla as she handed Violet to Tails and hugged her. Vanilla hugged back for a minute and let her go.

"It was no problem, dear. We both had fun. Right, Cherry?" Vanilla asked her as she grabbed her from Vector. Cherry giggles and nodded. "Wes, mama." Cherry responded to her.

Once they were ready, they were beginning to leave. But, Violet was reaching out to Cherry from Cream's arms and was beginning to whine. "Uh-oh." Tails said as he heard this.

"Yeah." Vector said to him. Cherry had an idea and tugged on Vanilla's ear, gently to get her attention. "What is it, Cherry?" Vanilla asked her daughter curiously. Cherry showed her mom her toy bear and pointed at Violet. "Babay Vwiolet?" She asked her.

"Oh. You want to give Violet your toy bear, Cherry?" Vanilla asked her. Cherry smiles and nodded in response. Vanilla smiles proudly and nodded to her. "Okay, sweetie." Vanilla said as gently put her down.

Cherry toddled over to Cream as she put Violet down. Cherry gave Violet her bear and she was smiling once again as she hugged it. "Aww." Vector, Vanilla, Cream and Tails said at this cuteness.

A few minutes later, Vector's family was leaving the house. Vanilla was walking out while holding Cherry still. Cherry was waving at Violet and Violet was sucking on her pacifier and she waved back.

* * *

As they were driving home, Cherry and the twins were sleeping soundly. Vanilla looked at them with gentle smiles. "I'm glad Cherry and Violet had a great time with each other, Vector." Vanilla said to him.

"Heh. Me too, Vanilla. I think Violet enjoyed it just as much as Cherry did, though." Vector said to her. "She did, sweetie. She really did." Vanilla said as she looked at Cherry.

* * *

Back at the Prower's house, Cream was tucking Violet in her crib. Tails walking in with a smile on his face. "Well, it didn't take her long to fall asleep, huh Cream." Tails asked her as he walked over to her. "Nope, not since she got the bear from Cherry while ago." Cream responded.

"Yeah. It was really sweet of your baby sister to give Violet her toy." Tails said to her. "Yeah. I have a good feeling that those 2 are going to be really great friends." Cream said to him.

The 2 parents looked at their baby girl. Violet was sleeping with her thumb in her mouth and was holding the toy bear that Cherry gave her.

 **The End**

* * *

AN: I want to thank The Pen Vs The Sword and his story "The Joys of Parenting". It inspired me to make this story.

Also, I want to thank CandiCindy for letting me use her character, Violet.

Cherry and Rector belong to me.

Violet belongs to CandiCindy

Cream, Vanilla, Tails and Vector belong to Sega.

Please leave good and appropriate reviews. If you don't like it, don't review it. Thank you.


End file.
